The Legend of Zelda: A Twist In Time!
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Saria, Mido and Lillian are left alone in the Kokori Woods. Saria being left heart broken, Mido left with no more power! And Lillian, left to do alot of chores! But when Saria get's ahold of Link's Ocarina Of Time, Will the three devise a plan to change Time's Design and drive two 'meant to be's' away from each other! FIND OUT! SariaXLink, ZeldaXLink, ZeldaXMido and... SariaXMido?
1. Summary

**A/N: Hello Readers! The summary for this story is probobly pretty long. I wrote most of it in here!**

**Okay, You know how after the event's of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask everyone wants to see Link and Zelda together? (I know i do...)  
Well that is this whole story's goal! **

**WAIT!**

_**There's MORE!**_

**Saria and Mido and Lillian (OC, Forest Child) Are three unlikely partners in crime!  
How?  
ANWER BELOW-**

**Saria has been heart broken about Link being gone. She love's him so much. And you know how crazy young love can be? Especialy when you'r like, 10 years old forever. But Saria is a big girl! Smart! Pretty! Wise! Pretty! Lovely! Pretty! Pre- Ohh, um. Anyway's She still is in mad love for Link! Even now, he is 20 (maybe 22) About to marry, HUGH, ZELDA?!...**

**Well, we sall that coming. But Her and Mido are fed up with it! And Lillian is fed up with not having Link do all the house work! So, What if; Mido was switched with Link, And Saria was switched with Zelda?...Well, not EXACTLY in that order, But alas! WITH THE POWER OF THE OCARINA OF TIME! Saria,Mido and Lillian go through an amazing journey learning the lesson of there lives~!**

**Will Link and Zelda be together in there normal time line? OR! Will Link and SARIA be together in an alternative universe under his own will, and will Mido be ruleing all of hyrule?**

**Sure Saria is smart! BUT MIDO IS A MORON! (See what im doing here?)**

**Find out in this epic adventure!**

**Staring-**

**Saria  
Mido  
Lillian  
Link  
Zel-**

**Oh who need's a 'Staring' cast list. It's a STORY! A fun one at that!**

**Please read and reveiw when possible!**


	2. The Kokiri's update

_**This is a tale of the forest child without a fairy. Or is it? No, This is the tale of something different.**_

_**This is the tale of the Girl with a fairy. Not only with a fairy, but with a true love...**_

_**A love that can never be real. **_

_**But let's just say, That the clock of time went back to the begining and the time line was switched!  
What if Link the Hero Of Time wasnt a Hylian?**_

_**...What if he was Kokori?**_

_**And so, That would mean that one certain Kokori in the Kokori Forest would take the Hylians' place.**_

_**Let's Look at what would have happened in this case...**_

_It wasnt because of a war that the baby was brought into the forest this time. It wasnt LINKS mom who was injured as LINKS dad was fighting in the war...But instead, Mido's family, A very mean and cruel and neglecting family took him into the woods. And decided to never come back for him?_

_Mido was a young, crawling baby. Sure, He was never raised by the right family, but not even THAT stopped him for being a brat at older age. The deku tree took in the baby, raising him as one of his own. Along with the rest of the kokori forest children..._

Doesnt sound as cool as Link's right?

Well, Let's see how this came to be, for one thing...

_...19 Years Later..._

Today's the day! Me and my beautifull wife, Zelda shall get married! Oh, I love her so much. She is so sweet and kind, and her eye's are a gentle saphire blue. And when i look into thoose eye's i only drift away more. Speaking of drifting, I always drifted from reality thinking of her. Ever since we met again, I knew that we would be friends forever. Never did i think we would be more then that...

"Link!, Link?" She called, stepping down the spirraling staircase. I decided i would surprise her, I ran down the stair case and sweeped her from my feet into my arms.

"Li-Link! Oh Din! You scared me!" She said, as i held her up higher running down the stairs.

"St-stop! Im scared! Haha- S-stop!" She said, Laughing. If she's scared, why is she laughing? Well, Zelda is a mystery. She even once dressed as another person. Then, i thought of something fun to do! It's realll early, so Zelda isnt to do anything important in the kingdom! I stormed with her out of the castle and to the horse barracks. I lifted her onto a white stallion and i went onto Epona... And we held hands with the horses galloping past the field.

_'It's beautifull day for love,  
Especially with you~  
I knew it was meant to be,  
Of what a cute pair, Us two!'_

_'My dear Husband Link,  
I cant begin to think  
Would could tear us apart?  
Oh, It would only break my heart!'_

_'My dear Darling Zelda,  
There's no need to fear,  
Dont worry my dear,  
Im here_~  
With you, It'll be us two together...'_

_'Forever! Our marriage shall be a never ending beautious endever~~~'_

_Link and Zelda sung to each other as the horses led into the the woods...The lost woods... And Meanwhile, With Saria,Mido and Lillian..._

_Saria sung to herself looking at the glimpse of hyrule castle._

_'It was a beautious day for love,  
If only i had given him a hug  
If he were on of us,  
Id give him all my trust...  
And maybe he'd love me too...' Saria sung to herslef, about Link and the day that he had to leave the forest._

_'Maybe he's a traitor! He's certainly an instegator!' Mido sang along, trying to look through stuff in his house.  
'He's such a hero! Get with the zeroooo~' Mido sang smileing looking at Saria, but only realized his mistake when Lillian started to sing._

_'Surely he's finnaly  
Forgotten of his real family!  
His leavening was untimely  
Relavent to the great deku tree's death!' Lillian continued, agreeing with the 'Great Mido'._

_'Come on Saria,  
How could you be so blind?  
So defh?' Mido said, trying to STILL say that Link caused the Great Deku Tree's death._

_'Oh no, He's too kind!  
He was still quite the find,  
I'll never forget the time...  
That he was almost mine...' Saria said, still sad about his leave. She loved Link very much, and was a smart girl though. But she was still young, and would do anything to have him again._

_'She's probobly an acomplice-!' Lillian whispered to Mido._

_'No! What would she acomplish?' Mido said back angerly, Him having a major crush on Saria._

_'Dont give me your sass!' Lillian swiped back._

_'I'll kick your- OUGHH!' Mido couldnt finish becasue Lillian tackeled him. Disgustied by this, Saria walked away further into the woods. She didnt know that she would here two people talking bac kand fourth and constant galloping. When she looked past a tree branch. She still couldnt hear. She climed up the branch, Untill she saw them. Link galloping along a stream. It led deeper into the woods. And beside her?...Zelda...The girl who took Link's heart, Not only that, But caused the Hyrule kingdom for its downfall. Only did 'Link' save it when he and her go together. She somewhat hated Zelda, her takeing Link away. She doesnt blame him for 'chooseing' Zelda instead of her. Zelda, blonde long hair, cute eye's and is the princess of hyrule. But Saria? sure, she was cute and sweet...But she was just a kid...A Kokori. A kid forever, untill unnatural death. Kokori's do not die from disease or age, but of just being killed. And would anybody hurt a child?_

_She looked at them, Rideing there horses in the forest, Dark, very early. The sun was just about riseing. She looked at them, How handsome Link looked._

**A/N: Ughhhhhh, Pathetic... Also, Sorry i spell kokiri like Kokori. Im too uset to it.**

_If only there were a way. To make things better for her. So she could be with Link forever. To change time somehow. But, How would that be possible? She continued to hear them laughing with eachother, holding hands as they galloped along in the forest. She wondered why things had to be this way? She was the sage of the forest. Trapped there, unable to leave. Well, not for too long that is. She was trapped with Mido, 'The Great'... Sure, He did everything for Saria, but she didnt want him. Lillian had to do all the housework since Link left. She hate's work at all. Mido was still the Orange haired brat that tryed to ruin Links name no matter what. Saria, Still the green haired smart girl and sage of the forest. Lillian was a light oranged haired girl, with small brown boots and legging's along with a very short skirt and tight but wrinkly tunic. Her eye's were Jade colored, But she was very mean to others. She and Mido fight constantly, Her being the barrer of work and him being the boss. The three might of been the most popular kokori, Mido being the boss, Saria being the nicest and Lillian being the slave._

_'Oh Link, I wish you were here  
Just thinking of you again, gives me a tear  
Must you have forgotten me?  
And left me for her...  
I wish we could make it work!  
Link, Link, when's the last time you've visited?  
I once told you that i insisted. That you could drop by,  
Never once have you sung our song  
Did you only play it when you needed help? Only when you were in need?' She sang, Following the two by jumping tree from tree. Her hair flew behind her ears as she kept jumping. Her rage with Link soon just became more thoughts dwelling at the back of her head. She climbed a tree and looked at the two. Beside a waterfall, Saria's song echoing through the forest and yet Link could only think of 'Zelda!' 'Zelda!' 'ZELDA!' All the time! She looked at the two listening in on there conversation._

_"Link, I love you so much..." Zelda said, Tears running down her eyes. Link started to cry too, Zelda looked so beautifull in the forest. The bright lights and wisp's flew by and the water fall was silent. _

_"I l-love you alot too Zelda. Ever since i left the-" Link said, Saria smiled with a wide mouth and looked expectantly at him, "When i left the...The...Oh, Who cares! I love you more then anything!" Link finished...Several tears streamed down Saria's face. She felt heart broken. Maybe it was best not knowing, Maybe Link wasnt worth it? No...Link was worth it. Link was worth everything. Saria had been there for Link no matter what. She growed up with him, She stuck up for him and she was there for him for his whole life. But Zelda?! ZELDA?! She had just met Link, and then she decided to be the damsell in distress and take Link's heart and steal him from Zelda! FOREVER! As Link and Zelda were making out, Right infront of Saria's eyes, The Forest Sage was angered and sad and a magic wind blew by the forest. And out came the Ocarina of Time. The Ocarina that Link switched with Saria's Ocarina. He THREW it away! Never to remember it! But he sure kept the Ocarina of Time safe! It tumbeled down the small hill to the tree Saria was ontop of._

_"This...This is my chance!" She said to hefself._

It was so unfair! Why would he forget all about US? All about his HOME? ALL ABOUT ME?! He totaly forgot about me! I knew it. He would never love me. My life is worthless without him. There is nothing between us. And there never will be.

Just then, My anger made a wind flow by the forest, The Ocarina of Time fell out of Links' pocket! It rolled down to me also! I wiped the tears off of my face, And there were alot too. I picked up the Ocarina of Time, Remembering that Link could controll time with this! So that means... I ran as fast as my now jittery legs could! I ran back to Mido in the village! Lillian was trying to get a thrown rock off of the roof of Mido's house, but ended up dropping it on her foot and making her grab her foot on instinct, then making her fall off the house.

"...Wrong..." Mido said, In a wooden lay back chair, hitting Lillian with a Deku stick who landed right beside him, at the front of his house. Normaly id be mad, BUT I GOT TO FIND OUT THE SONG OF TIME! SO I CAN MAKE LINK BE MINE AGAIN! I can see it now!

_'Saria! Im back!' Link said, Walking up to Saria who was sitting on her tree stump._

_'Link! Your home!' Saria say's, Her marvelous eyes very wide._

_'Yes! And im never leaveing again! I've decided im going to spend all of eternity here with you Saria!' Link say's running up to Saria, Kissing her, For several months! And then, When Link had the VERY HARD URGE to pull away, Hed did and said._

_'We'll live happily ever after! Forever!' and then there was a marriage at the Sacred Forest Meadow. She pulled up her giant green dress and tugged onto Links green groom suit into a deep 'You may kiss the bride' kiss. Link picked up Saria, Running down the altar. Link chucked a giant thing of flowers toward a argueing Zelda, Malon and Ruto. It hit Ruto in the head making her get knocked out. The flower's richashayed _

**A/N: Or however you spell it...**

_off of her hard head and hit a fat Mido, who was eating all of the snacks. They ran down the stairs together with the Deku Shrubs dancing around happily. Lillian was at the top throwing flower petals ontop of the two._

_'Ugh! I hate theese things! I HATE WORK!' She yelled, and _t_hen Sa_ria sta_rted t_o g_o b_ack _int_o _real_ity...

Lillian was back onto the roof, throwing rocks off of it. I must've dozed off! I looked at a vary happy Mido who i was holding in my arms. He had a smug look on his face. I dropped him and looked at the Ocarina!

"GUYS! THIS IS THE SOLUTION TO ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS!" I yelled holding up the The Ocarina of Time!

**DA-DA-DA-DUMM!**

"What's the answer? A new boss?" Lillian asked, Honestly. And Mido looked innoyed.

"What Saria? A rock? That's the least of our problems!" Mido said, Grabbing the Ocarina, Mistakeing it as a rock. He threw it in the air! I jumped up and caught it! I need to use it to change time!

"Wow Saria, You got the hops!" Lillian said. I tried to remember that song! When Link became the Hero of Time, He learned a song to controll time! And after that, When he ventured past Termina, He learned how to turn back the clock, fasten, Slowen and even STOP time! So i can change the past as a sage!

"Wait, THE OCARINA OF TIME?!" Mido said, Surprised...And then he smiled.

"Yeah! I saw Zelda And, Ohhhhh, Link.. OH- And then they dropped this! The Ocarina of Time! With this I-" but Mido finished for me.

"WE...Can make the past better!" He said, Grabbing the Ocarina of Time from me. "Wow. After all the story's we were told of Link's adventures, The Ocarina is REAL! I can turn back the clock! Make me the famous Hero of Time! And then ill rule the world!" He ranted on to himself.

"And-And-And-And-An-an- NO MORE CHORES!" Lillian said.

"And not to mention Linkkkk~" I said, Imageing our soon-to-be future together forever!

"...What about me?" I heard a deep, but familiar voice ask. We all turned aroun (Lillian being on the roof of Mido's house) to see who it was. Link and Zelda! We all three looked at the two. Me and Mido were dumbstruck. While Lillian was just down right confused.

"Link!" I said out loud.

"P-P-Princess Zelda?" Mido said confused.

"Who? huh? Wha-Whats going on?" Lillian asked. It was Link! I saw him closer then i have seen him in years!

"It's me Link!" I said to him. But he looked confused.

"Wh-Who?"...Who?"...H-He didnt know me? ME? I looked at him inraged.

"ITS ME! SARIA!" I screamed.

"Oh? OHH! Saria! I remember you! You were my best friend! How are you? How has Kokiri forest been?" He said, Like an Ego maniac.

"Oh, So this is Saria? Well you've never mentioned her before Link! Hi! Im Zelda!" Zelda 'introduced' and then Link 'fessed up'.

"Well, Now that were here, I lost my Ocarina of time! Did i ever tell you about that?" He did. The last time i saw him. He decided one day, when the time line was fixed, that he would go ahead and visit Zelda. But then, he decided that his visits would get much more often. I remembered one day, He was supposed to meet me at the Sacred Forest Meadow...I was going to tell him something. That i loved him. I knew where he would be, So i went there. I asked where Link was from the towns folk, They sayed he was at the castle. I went in, Only to see him and Zelda... 'Socializeing'. He then realized where it was.

"Oh, there! Boy! Mido is it? Can i have that back?" He asked Mido, who was holding the Ocarina. HE REMEMBERED MIDO'S NAME BUT NOT MINE?! Then, Mido said,

"Lillian! THROW ROCKS STAT! AT THEM! HURRY!" He screamed.

"WHAT?!" They both asked loudly.

"Wh-Why?!" She asked awfully confused.

"Do it and your off chore duty forever!" And at that, She chucked a rock at Zelda, who dodged and it knocked out Link. LINKY!

**Bye guys~! Ill update chapter 3 some time this week! Bye! **


	3. Learning Time's Rules

**_And so Saria's terrible heart ache of Link, comes to a sudden hult, as now, Link has a major headache and concusion._**

**_So, Zelda and Link's romantic ride in the forest back fired. when Link dropped the Ocarina of time. Saria, wanting to simply change time so Link is his husband for ever and ever and ever and- oh...You get the point. _**

**_BUT!  
Mido interveined at this, and decided to do a much more new, elaborent...Evil plan..._**

( Mido's Point Of Veiw )

Okay, Whaaaaat had happened was, Saria came by with the stupid Ocarina that Link, I dont remember how but SOMEHOW got that can controll time in every way possible. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN ACOMPLISH WITH THIS?! I can do so much! I-i can make Saria love me! Make Link forced to stay here like when he abanden us! I-i can bring Fado back! After her leaving the forest, I can bring her back! I can bring back the deku tree! Heck, I could turn this whole WORLD into the Deku Forest! I see it now,

_The whole entire world is filled with people in green tunic's and in the forest. Oxygen has never been in more supply then now! And in the middle of it all is Kokiri Castle, A big Tree Castle with roots and vines surrounding it. Where King Mido and Queen Saria live! And the royal fool 'Link' has to do embarresing stuff infront of the party guests!_

"You'll never get away with this!" Zelda said, looking up from that k.o'd loser Link

"Oh, But we will!" Lillian said, as she threw a rock at Zelda, knocking her out, her landing ontop of Link. Wow, Dont know why they look well together. What to do next?

( Normal Point Of Veiw )

Lillian jumped down from the house, almost landing ontop of Mido.

"W-We-We j-just commited a crime! S-saria! Hear me?!" She said, Frightened.

"Wh-wh-What?!" Saria said, upset. They looked eachother in the eye's, frightened.

"Do you know what name they have for people who commit CRIMES?!" Lillian asked loudly to a crying Saria.

" *Snif*Sob*...Wh-What?" Saria asked, And Lillian looked at her expectantly.

"They call them...CRIMINALS!" Lillian screamed in Saria's face, as they both started crying. Mido was being innoyed,

"Ugh! Shut up! Gosh, You'r not criminals if it never happened." Mido said, smileing at the Ocarina.

"Y-your right!...WE GOTTA HIDE THE BODIES! NOBODY WILL EVER KNOW!" Lillian yelled, making Saria upset.

"No! That's indecent!" Saria pointed out. "WE HAVE TO TURN OUR SELVE'S IN!" She yelled.

"Ughhhh! There not DEAD guys! There just unconcious! Now, Since the guards at the caslte will, Prob-bobly realize that they're missing... So, were gonna hide them and then, we use this!" Mido said, pulling out the Ocarina of Time.

**DA-DA-DA-DUMM!**

**You got the Ocarina of Time!**

**This was Zelda's and is currently Link's, Inwhich you stole from!  
Well, Saria FOUND it when Link dropped it and YOU stole it from her...  
But hey, What're ya' gonna do?**

"Do you know what we can do with this guys?!" Mido asked, a little power crazy.

"Link!" Saria stated. "No more chores!" Lillian said.

"More then that! We can RULE THE WORLD! And us three will get to the job! Now, Lillian, Tie them up before they wake up!" Mido ordered her to do. She did, although rather poorly. Saria injoyed the seconds seeing Link tied up. Not because he was tied up, but because it was Link, Simple as that. Mido looked through all of Link's stuff.

"Whaaaaat? How does this guy CARRY so much stuff? Wow, If only i knew this was link that day he wanted to see Saria at the sacred forest meadow, i would have punished him ALOT sooner!" Mido said, throwing aside a potion. He picked up what seemed to be a rock. But it had a green gem on it.

"M-my Ocarina?" Saria said, picking it up. Looking over it. She seemed depressed that Link had forgotten about it. That he had switched using it for Zelda's Ocarina... "He...Forgotten it..." Saria said, and Mido wouldnt wait untill the chance to come to her side. Mido then, told Lillian to hide the bodies.

The three were in Mido's house. He put a table in the midle, and layed out a map and a list of songs Link had. Along with all of his weapons.

"How the heck did he CARRY all this stuff? I can barely walk wearing these steel boots!" Mido said annoyed, wearing the Iorn Boots.

"So...S-so...So...So many...So many SWORDS! SO MANY SHEILDS!" Lillian yelled, excited and amazed. "The kokiri sword, The Razor Sword? The, ugh-" Lillian was saying, when she had to try to lift up a bigger sword, "The Gilded Sword? The Master sword, The Biggorons sword! And here's the- HURGHHHH!" Lillian had to use all of her strength and both of her arms to lift this one,  
"The, ugh...Great-Great Fairy Sword! Hurghhhh!" She struggeled to lift it, and dropped it on Mido's foot.

"OWW!" Mido screamed, as Saria put on the 'Ingo' mask and said, "Have i seen this guy somewhere before?"

"The Kokiri sheild. The Hero's sheild? Hmmm... The Hylian Sheild, The Mirror sheild?...The Mirror sheild, except with a scary face on it..." Mido read out, with the labels on them, looking through all the sheild's.

"Wow, Look! It's a Deku Shrub mask! Tee Hee!" Saira giggled, and she was just about to put it on, Untill Lillian grabbed it.

"Let ME see!" Lillian ordered.

"Hey!" Saria complained.

"Why does or DID Link need all these masks?" Mido asked, Which he suspected Saria would know, Her being a sage.

"Well, Legend says that he used them to help him save the world from explodeing! You see, In an Alternative Universe~~~ Called, Termina, There was a cursed giant moon which would explode the world in 3 days! Link tried to save them, But the Ocarina of time was stolen by the same Skull Kid that live's in the-" Saria's interesting story was inturupted by Mido.

"BORRRRING!" He yelled.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lillian said, looking through the Lens of Truth.

"...'What?" Mido asked. Saria took a picture with the Pictograph.

"Wow! This thing is really cool!" She said, looking at it in amazement.

"Okay, Let's... Ugh..." Mido looked through the songs... "Hmmm...The song of time? So! My plan will work! Guy's gather around!" He said, making them gather around the table.

"Forget all this stuff, because the only thing we need... Is this!" He said, Pulling out the Ocarina of Time. Saria had HER Ocarina in her pocket.

"Were going to use it, to change the day Link left! Thus, Making our lives better!" Mido sayed, starting to go out of control with power.

"Saria, your a sage. YOU must play the song of time." Mido ordered Saria to do. Mido's plan's DID seem to help Saria. It would make Link stay in the forest. And be with her. And never to see that ZELDA. She picked up the Ocarina. The three held hands together. Surrounding the table. Saria played the song of time as Mido chanted.

_"Great Golden Goddeses above!" _Mido started, As the room started to become windy.

_"As the power of the sage of time can change time, Allow the sage of forest ot bring time back to the day it all started. To the time the one boy choosen by the gods left the forest of Kokiri. Instead, change the time line so I am the one to leave the forest, so I am the one choosen by the gods. Allow me to play this song to change time in the future! Allow me the power to turn back the clock whenever possible! Make me the HERO OF TIME!" _

He finished. Saria wasnt sure what to do. She was too sweet and innocent to try to stop Mido, but even if she wanted to stop Mido, if what he says is true, Then her and Link will be together forever. The room started to SWIRL with wind! Vase's, Paper, Sticks, Tools, Everything swirled all around the house! Mido's hair was being blown aside, along with his straightened up hat, which flew around too. Lillian's braided bright orange hair, flew around, and before she knew SHE started to fly around!

"auuughhh!Aughhhhh!AUGHHHHH! GET...ING...DIZZ...YYYY!" She yelled, flying around. Saria's hair band also flew off of her head, She held tight to the Ocarina of Time.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed...Untill, the wind stopped, and they all gently landed on the floor, except for Lillian, who plummeted to the wall. Everything was silent untill Lillian asked,

"...Did it Work?" But Mido couldnt answer no sadly, for the wind came back, this time spinning them counter clockwise.

"I THINNKKKK SOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mido yelled, holding onto Saria, and Lillian held onto Mido. Before they knew it, everything around them was white. All they saw was white and clock's going counter clock-wise, swirling around them.

"What did you do!?" Lillian yelled at Mido.

"The time line is changeing!" Saria sayed. "Were going back in time 9 years!" She pointed out.

"It worked! Now, i have the power to controll time! As the hero of Time!" Just then, things started to change. Mido didnt feel like a Kokiri anymore. His ears were slightly different and at a slightly different angle. He didnt feel imature (although he still was) and he could of swore he heard the gods! He then remembered, Wasnt there an urban legend that Hylian's have big ears to hear the gods speak?

"Wait, What's gonna happen to Link and Zelda?" Saria asked.

"An-And thoose really cool weapons!" Lillian asked afterwards.

"It would have never existed! Because soon, none of it would have ever happened yet!" Mido stated, which was true. Soon the white, all turned black, like they were no longer concious. Everything, For all of them, went black.

_Mido's Vision;_

_Everything was dark. Nighttime. He could hear a bridge lowering. And the sound of a horse rideing. _

_"LOWER THE BRIDGE! HURRY!" He heard a woman yell. Mido was in the middle of it. He looked dead straight down the path. It lead into Hyrule castle. There was a white stallion horse rideing down. He quiclky ran to the right side avoiding the horse. He saw a woman, in purple and blue clothes. She had white hair. She also saw a young girl. It was Princess Zelda. He saw her mouth one word._

_"...Why?" She said, although he couldnt hear, he could still see it. He then looked over to a man with red hair on a black horse... Ganondorf! Instead of what he did in Link's dream, which was face his palm aggresively toward him, He held his hand, like he wanted him...On...The horse..._

_Saria's Vision; _

_The castle. It was dark and evil. Mido was gone, and she couldnt go to see him. Why? She wasnt able to leave the forest! Why? She's a sage! She had the power to do thing's other kokiri didnt! Couldnt! Why is she trapped? Why is Link...Crying? Looking betrayed? Saria goes to comfort him, but all he does is run away. What did she do?_

_Lillian's Vision;_

_All she wanted was to get let off from all the work Mido put her through. But it jsut made it worse for everybody. Why? There other Kokiri forest's were the same! A bunch of Kokiri enslaved to do whatever The Great Overlord of the Kokiri's said. The other Kokiri forest's werent actually a better expansion of the first forset, but it was like a company. Of enslaved children to do work. Lillian remembered her friends. That left the forest, trying to escape. But only to die. And some's last words were 'It was worth it'. Only once have a few left the forest, and lived! And that was one of the biggest celebrations ever. Poor kokiri children._

**_In the vast forest, there lie a group of children._**

**_The Kokiri, are the source of life in the forest. _**

**_I, The Great Deku Tree, am the source of the Kokiri. I give birth to them all._**

**_All of the Kokiri children reside with a fairy. _**

**_However, There is one child without a fairy. Who has lived without one since birth._**

_Now, Go navi, Fly! _

_Go to the Boy with out a fairy, and bring him to me!_

_Hurry Navi! The forest, Nay, The world deponds upon thee!_

_And at that, Navi flew to find that boy. Although there were only a few houses, she still didnt know which one was that boys. _

_"Hello!" She said, to a girl on a roof of the market._

_"Hey!" She said to Fado, who was ontop of the pillar. She looked around, Left and Right, and then she saw it. She shook her head yes, and flew to the house, only to bump into a poor boy trying to lift up a rock._

_"Ow!" She said, and then flew slowly into the house._

Navi flew toward the boy, sleeping on the table in the middle of his house.

"Hey! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you!" She said, but the boy, Mido wouldnt answer.

"HEY! WAKE UP! Can the sake of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?" She asked, yet there was still no answer except the snooreing of Mido.

"WAKE...UPPPPPPPPP! Come on! We dont have all day!" She screamed, And Mido just now started to wake up.

"Yawwwwwwwnnn..." He yawned, very loudly. He stood up, Realizeing. Everything that happened to Link, is now happening to him. His plan?; To go to hyrule, Get to marry Zelda and take over hyrule! He could rule the world, overthrow Zelda, and then win Saria over! And there was nothing in his way!

"Finnaly, Your awake! The Great Deku Tree brought me here to get you! Im Navi by the way!...Nice to meet you!" She said, Wondering if this is actually how she said it to Link.

"Anyway Let's go...Right now!" She said. Navi couldnt tell why, but...Navi thought she may have a crush on this boy.

Mido stepped outside, into the breeze of Kokiri forest, only to hear Lillian say...

"MIDO! IT WORKED!" Storming towards Mido, He yelled as Lillian jumped ontop of him.

"Lillian! Get off!" Mido told her, as Lillian was so excited.

"Wait, What worked? Mido, Who IS this?" Navi asked, Rather scared of Lillian. And who wouldnt be? She is pretty weird. Not as weird as Mido always called Link, Link was just a loner. Saria still understood him.

"Oh, Well ya see, Mido went back in time here! With the Ocarina of Time! From Princess Zelda! And now were here so Mido will be the choosen one of the gods and NOT Link!" Lillian said, with a shiny white smile on her face. Mido face palmed himself.

"...GREAT DEKU TREEEEEEEEEE!" Navi yelled, flying back to The Great Deku Tree.

"No! Great, She found us out! Way to go Lillian!" Mido said sarcasticly.

"...Well, Why dont you just play the song again?" Lillian said. Mido thought about it.

"...You might be right!" Mido said. "But i dont remember the song! It-it was like...Hmmm..." He played the Ocarina, but he played the song of time BACKWARDS playing the song of INVERTED time. Then everything started to go much...Slower...Except for Mido, Lillian and Saria. They went the same speed.

"Wh-what happened?" Saria asked, walking over to them. "Wait, You made time go slower! So that means." Saria had to think.

"Different versions of the song of time make thing's different!" Mido sayed.

"Okay, So the song of Double Time make's it fast forward to night and then day. So, that means it would bring you to the exact place Link was, when it was night! Like, it's sorda like a time loop... As in, your in Link's place, and the Ocarina of time can bring you to where he...Was?" Saria said. But she was even confused.

"But, What if you do something wrong in the past, and THEN go to night time with the song? Would you still be in Link's place if you made something happen that couldnt make you POSSIBLY go there?" Lillian's question she asked was inspired by the act of stupidness she just pulled.

"I-I DONT KNOW!" Saria said. "Maybe this this great power needs even MORE responsibility?" She said, holding the Ocarina, but Mido swiped it.

"If something wrong DOES happen, then i'll just change it! Easy, and simple! But, im gonna just go along with it and go through everything Link did, not to ruin the time line, and just to gain experience from it all!" Mido sayed, making everything sound easy.

"Ummm, What exactly are we gonna do with all this anyway?" Lillian asked.

"Hufffff. Im going to expand the forest so that the ughhhh..." Mido had to think of something convinceing... "...So there will be more freedom between the kokiri's! And im keeping Link here, Where he belongs!" He said bluntly, and Saria couldnt help but smile. What she was doing was wrong, but as long as she got Link in the end by doing wrong, she never wanted to be right.

"Okay, Lets try this again..." Mido sighed, looking down at the Ocarina.

**A/N: My first Zelda story! YAY! So, you guys like it? Please reveiw!**


End file.
